The Whole World Is Watching
by VioletRoseBookWorm
Summary: After suffering through a recurring nightmare, Yakko is left pondering whether it's time to reveal the truth of the Warner's past to his siblings. Keeping it a secret for all these years, Yakko's afraid that the truth will break the bond he has with Wakko and Dot. With the help of Dr Scratchinsniff, Yakko must decide. But will his decision be the right one?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : CRIMSON NIGHTMARE**

 _The smoke was unbearable._

 _Warm. Suffocating._

 _The crackling of the flames could be heard from the other side of the door. Red and orange lights danced through the gap under the door._

 _A young Yakko Warner sat cowering in the corner of his once happy bedroom. The drawings, in which he had worked long hard hours on, were beginning to singe at the corners and fall off the walls. The temperature of the room was rising at an alarming rate. Sweat began to form on Yakko's forehead and the back of his neck. Regardless, he remained hiding under his thick, blue striped duvet in the corner. Yakko could feel the heat coming through the wall onto his back. He was obviously surrounded by flames, the walls of his room - the only protection between him and his end. With his chest tightening and his throat beginning to close up, panic began to set in._

 _'_ _Where's mum and dad!?' Yakko wondered frantically. 'Surely they should have came to get me by now…unless…' He began to fear the worst._

 _What if his parents weren't coming for him…what if they…_

 _Crash! Thud! Smash!_

 _It sounded like all of the portraits had fallen from the walls in the hallway and crashed onto the marble floor. All of mum's priceless crystal ornaments may have fallen off the sideboard and smashed. With every loud noise, Yakko buried himself further into his duvet. Tears began to well up in his eyes and eventually over flowed onto his hot cheeks._

 _'_ _Mom….' Yakko whimpered, catching his breath. 'Dad…."_

 _THUD! THUD! THUD!_

 _A mighty force shook the bedroom door. Shaking, Yakko held onto his duvet for dear life._

 _'_ _MOM!' Yakko shrieked hysterically._

 _Bursting through the door came a young woman carrying two children, one in each arm. Her fur, which was originally black and white, was charred and severely burned. One of her eyes was swollen shut and a large gash in her leg made it difficult for her to walk. It was obvious she had went through a struggle to make it to the oldest Warner's bedroom. Both kids were covered in blankets, protecting them from falling ash. Their mumbled cries could still be heard._

 _'_ _YAKKOOOOOOOO!'_

'Yakko…YAKKO!' The distant voice became louder and louder, shaking Yakko Warner awake in a cold sweat. He sat bolt upright, almost knocking his younger brother off of the top bunk. Breathing heavily, Yakko wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

'Are you ok? You were mumbling and groaning in your sleep again.' a concerned Wakko placed his hand on his trembling brother's arm, giving it a squeeze. Through his glove, Wakko could feel the heat emanating from his brother's fur.

'Yeah…yeah brother sibling…just a bad dream…that's all.' Yakko sighed, catching his breath. He lifted Wakko's red baseball cap and ruffled his thick head of black fur. He could see the concerned look in Wakko's face, his eyes staring into his own. Somehow, he could tell that Wakko knew he was lying.

'What about?' Wakko asked.

This was the 4th time this week that Yakko had had this particular dream, waking in a panic at the exact same moment every time. It never used to bother him quite as much as the dream used to be so vague that he could hardly remember it in the morning. As the years went on, the dream became more frequent and more realistic. Some nights, in fear, Yakko would refrain from sleeping entirely - unbeknownst to his siblings - avoiding the traumatic scenes that awaited him when he closed his eyes. It was so hard to hide all of this from them. He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying their trust. Wakko had always been such a concerned child. He seemed to have a sixth sense - he could tell when someone was lying. But he would never question your answers. He would always give you a chance to tell him the truth. Dot, on the other hand, was very positive minded. She would never let anything get her down, even when the cosmetic store ran out of her favourite lip shade. She did throw a fit at the time but calmed down eventually. She was still a child after all.

Dot hadn't yet joined the brothers on the top bunk but they could hear her squirming underneath them.

'What's going on? What's all the hullabaloo about?' She yawned climbing the stairs and flopping onto the duvet cover.

'Yakko had a scary dream again.' Wakko explained to his sister then turned his attention to Yakko. 'Are you **sure** you don't want to talk to Dr. Scratchy about it? What if it means something?'

Dot scoffed. 'Oh please!' She exclaimed. 'Wakko, it's just a dream! Are you telling me you've never had a nightmare before?'

'Well yeah of course I have…but…'

'Then there's nothing to worry about! Nightmares are completely natural. I once had a nightmare about Mel Gibson rejecting me on a first date! Now THAT was scary!' Dot shivered at the thought of her celebrity crush denying her love. Wakko fixed his hat back on his head.

'It's not really the same thing though…those dreams don't wake you up in a cold sweat.'

'Yeah, they do sometimes!'

'Do not!'

'DO SO!'

Yakko switched his gaze between his two younger siblings as they continued to bicker. The continuous 'Do not's and 'Do so's eventually turned into a poking war. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

'Listen guys! I'm fine honest! It was probably the extra cheese on that pizza we had last night before bed. You know what they say, cheese can give you nightmares.' He smiled at his siblings stretching out his arms and ushering them over. They returned the smile and scooted over onto Yakko's lap.

'Yeah you're probably right.' Wakko said as he shuffled onto Yakko's knee. Yakko wrapped his arms around them, holding them as close as he possibly could. Just like that, his fears melting away. He could always count on his siblings to cheer him up, whether they were bickering or fighting or simply making a fool of each other, it was guaranteed to put a smile on his face. Releasing his siblings from his clutches, they bounded off of his lap and down the bunk bed stairs.

'C'mon! Let's eat! I'm soooooo hungry!' Dot exclaimed clutching her stomach as it made a comical rumbling sound which shook the floor of the water tower.

'Let's have a giant plate of waffles!' Wakko cheered. Dot agreed with an enthusiastic 'YEAH' and they two kids bundled out of the bedroom in excitement. Within seconds, Yakko could hear the clattering of pans and the slamming of cupboard doors in the kitchen.

His smile faded now that his siblings were gone. Lying back down on his pillow, he rubbed his face intensely, attempting to forget his nightmare. It was no use. Whenever he blinked, he could see the crimson colours dancing on his eyelids and he could hear the crackling of distant flames, the crashing of falling ornaments and his own sobs.

' _Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight again…'_ Yakko sighed. Staring at the ceiling, he pondered what his siblings had said.

' _It's just a dream!'_ Dot's high pitched, argumentative voice echoed in his head.

If only it was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Attempt

' _It's time for Animaniacs! And we're zany to the max! So just sit back and relax-'_

 _'_ YAKKO! You're 2 seconds behind Wakko and Dot! Keep up!'

'Sorry!' Yakko apologised, having to shout to be heard over the booming theme music. This was now the 5th attempt so far, and it wasn't getting any better.

The failed attempts went as follows:

Take 1 - After the introduction, Yakko smacked is head on the entrance of the water tower in an attempt to pop out, causing a small comic red bump to appear on his forehead. He had to sit out for half an hour with an ice bag on it and with Dr. Scratchansniff constantly testing his reflexes, checking for a brain injury. It seemed a tad extreme to Yakko, but needs must when you're a television star.

Take 2 - He, whilst landing from the jump off the water tower, lost his footing and tumbled into his little sister, landing on top of her. To which he accidentally said, 'Sorry Dottie.' and ended up back off stage with an ice bag on his shin with Dr Scratchansniff.

Take 3 - He simply forgot the words.

Take 4 - The lever, which reclined Dr Scratchansniff's seat, was jammed. When he attempted to lower it he forced too hard and it eventually snapped off. Thankfully, it didn't cost a lot.

And now, Yakko was so exhausted, he couldn't even keep up with his younger siblings. This was bordering on embarrassment.

'CUT! CUT! CUT!' The director proclaimed. The theme music abruptly came to a halt and all eyes shot to Yakko.

'Ohhhh you're in trouble…..' Dot mumbled in Yakko's direction, holding her hand up to her mouth, as if to shield her comment from the crew of camera men and boom operators. With flushed cheeks and a vacant expression, he made his way over to the intimidating, bearded man perched on the directors seat. Yakko could see himself reflected in the director's sunglasses.

'S-sorry…' Yakko mumbled when he reached the chair. 'I promise I'll get it right this time. Just let me try-'

'Yakko, look. Your performance today has been…questionable to say the least. You're obviously not quite 'here'. Your mind seems preoccupied, which makes me think we should just call it a day and just take it up again tomorrow.'

Yakko did not protest, but merely lowered his head and rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

'If there is something occupying your mind Yakko then I suggest you sort it as soon as…or this whole show could be in jeopardy. I can't have you ruining this for everybody else, including your siblings.'

On that final note, the director rose and harshly placed his script in his seat. With an audible and distressed sigh, he stormed away leaving Yakko under the glares of the crew. The white of his face went rose red, his cheeks hot and his heart racing. The embarrassment was unbearable.

One by one, the crew members began to mumble among themselves and disperse, packing away their equipment. A couple of them sneered at Yakko as they passed behind him, purposely nudging him with their camera bags. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

'Vat is wrong Yakko?' He spoke with a peculiar accent. 'Is der something you vould like to talk to me about? You know you can tell me anything.'

'It's nothing Scratchy. Really. Just feeling a bit off today. I'm as zany as ever…really.' Yakko replied, brushing Dr Scratchansniff's hand away from his shoulder and forcing a cheesy smile to cross his face, over his red hot cheeks, shielding his lie. Despite his efforts, however, Dr Scratchansniff's years of Psychology training could see through Yakko's act. As Yakko stumbled away, a concerned frown spread across Dr Scratchansniff's face.

'He's been off since this morning.' Wakko appeared, speaking softly; a concerned tone to his voice.

'He didn't even eat waffles with us this morning! And we worked hard on those!' Dot moaned humorously, as she joined her brother and Dr Scratchy, watching Yakko stumble away towards the water tower. 'All because of some stupid nightmare.'

'Nightmare?' Dr Scratchy questioned. 'Vat nightmare?'

'He had a nightmare last night. I have no idea what it was about but he kept mumbling something…and then he woke in a cold sweat.' Dr Scratchansniff listened intently to Wakko.

'Remember the three of you have your weekly appointment wiv me. Ve vill see if Yakko wants to speak to me about it then. For now, go and be vith him. He's had a hard day.'

The ceiling of the water tower was far from interesting. Dull grey. Metal. A bolt, here and there, holding it in place. It creaked and moaned with the increasing wind that was building up outside. Yakko contemplated the day. Throughout the episode shoot, all he could think about was that dream. No. That nightmare. It was still so vivid in his mind - the blazing flames, the crimson colours…the heat…the searing heat. It all felt too real. As if he really was in that room, under that duvet calling for his mother. The last time he had that dream was on his 9th birthday. That was 3 years ago now. Why was he dreaming about it again!?

His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion through the door. The stereo was on full blast, playing the most irritating (yet catchy) pop song - Yakko concluded that that was Dot, practicing her singing. There was then a clatter in the kitchen, followed by a large belch - that must have been Wakko, raiding the fridge as usual. This made Yakko smile, if only for a brief moment. The innocence of his siblings was exactly what he wanted to preserve. Which is why he never told them. He, instead, lived with the burden of being the only Warner sibling who remembered. However, now that those memories were flooding back he found it harder to keep it to himself. The need to share his memories was overwhelming…unbearable even. He had to talk to someone about it. But he couldn't. He couldn't ruin their childhoods, they were still young. They still had lives to live.

The bedroom door swung open to reveal a mountain of plates piled with food, and a small pair of legs growing from the bottom of it.

'I don't like the idea of you sitting in here on your own. Regardless of how crappy a day you've had.' His brother toddled in and placed the pile of food covered plates at Yakko's side. 'The only known cure for an embarrassed ego is to stuff your face! Everyone knows that!' Wakko beamed, proud of his culinary creations.

'Wow. You've really outdone yourself sib. This looks fab.' Yakko tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. His tummy rumbled, missing breakfast had its consequences. Yakko took the first plate, carefully, from the top of Wakko's mountain. It was a serving of spaghetti and meatballs. Wakko had a huge bowl of ice cream, chocolate sprinkles and chocolate sauce.

'Listen.' Wakko begun, his mouth full of frozen vanilla and chocolate goodness. 'You know you can talk to me right? I can tell that there's something off. And that it's to do with that nightmare. So…?' He ushered for Yakko to respond.

'It's nothing! Really! I honestly don't know what else I can say. It just shook me up a bit…that's it! Nothing else!'

'Hm…ok…I trust you. I won't ask about it again. Dig in! I'm starving!'

Tomorrow was their weekly appointment with Dr Scratchansniff. No doubt he would have something to say about what happened on set. Out of everyone at the studio, Dr Scratchansniff was the only one whom Yakko fully trusted with the truth, which was why he was the only one that knew exactly what brought the Warners to the studio all those years ago.

'Good morning kids.' Dr Scratchansniff greeted the trio as they made their way into his office. Wakko pounced in onto the therapy bed and started jumping on it as he did on the couch in the water tower. Dot entered and curtsied to the doctor before joining Wakko excitedly on the couch. Yakko simply walked in. He was too anxious for all of the frivolity.

'And how are ve feeling today?' The doctor continued, paying particular attention to Yakko.

'With my hands…' Wakko pretended to be confused whilst Dot snickered.

'Haha. Very funny Vakko.' Dr Scratchansniff was used to the random jokes the Warners would retort with so it didn't phase him. 'And what about you Dot?'

The youngest Warner began to remove her white gloves. 'How can I if I don't have any hands!? She laughed hysterically, along with Wakko who had fell backward and was kicking his legs in the air.

Dr Scratchansniff then focussed on Yakko, who was sitting the furthest away staring blankly at the book case on the other side of the office. He didn't bother asking, he knew exactly what was eating at him.

'Vakko, Dot, could I speak to your brother alone for a few minutes? If you could vait out in ze hall please I vill call for you shortly.' Wakko and Dot ceased the hysterics and looked at each other in confusion. Watching their brother's face, they jumped down from the bed and made their way to the door. Now Yakko was looking to his feet as he swung them to and fro, back and forward. When the door closed, Yakko realised that he and the doctor were alone and his anxiety reached a climax.

'Yakko…' Dr Scracthansniff began.

'Don't bother.' Yakko snapped. 'I know what you're going to say and the answer is no.'

'But Yakko-'

'No! You don't understand. They'll hate me! They will never forgive me.'

'After everyzing you did…'

'They will never forgive me…' Yakko was now fighting back the tears. Dr Scratchansniff moved to beside Yakko and, gently, placed his hand on his shoulder.

'Zey deserve to know the truth. Zey are living a lie Yakko. Zey believe zey vere drawn here by one of the animators.'

'That's what I want them to believe is real. The true reality is too heartbreaking. I can't Scratchy…they'd NEVER speak to me again. And I couldn't live with that.'

'But…ze'd stop living a life of lies. Maybe zat nightmare vas a sign…from your mother…'

Yakko could handle no more. The mere mention of his poor mother drove him to tears. Lowering his head, the fell to the floor creating a small puddle under his feet.

'Zey don't even know their mother Yakko…'

'I know…and I was the one who kept her from them…'Yakko mumbled under his silent sobs.

'She vould vant zem to know vat happened…vat you did for zem.'

Lifting his head, Yakko wiped away the salty residue off of his cheeks with his glove. He knew Dr Scratchansniff was right.

'Ok…'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - DIARY ENTRY 146**

It has been days since the last rain fall. Not that it would change anything but at least it would be cooling. Working, day after day, in the fields is tedious and unbearable without a drink of water every now and again. But all of our free will was stripped from us long ago. Limited water. Only scraps of food whenever 'he' felt we deserved it - which was rarely ever. For most of us here, the jobs STILL haven't changed, despite his many reassuring promises. Field farming, coal mining, cattle ranching, catering etc etc etc etc etc. I've been one of the lucky ones in that sense. I, at least, get a variety unlike most. Most days, however, I'm in the castle tending to his every whim. The swine. I cook for him, I clean the floors, the windows, the frames of the many MANY portraits he has of himself - spread vigorously across each wall. It's as if they all have eyes, I swear I see them watching me. I even wash, dry and iron his goddamn clothes. My gowns and frocks have been replaced by tatty overalls and a crappy apron. My tiara? HA! No idea where or who he sold that too. He probably needed more money for another ruby for _his_ crown.

I have no friends anymore. I used to have a close hand of people that I could converse with on a daily basis. But, to be expected, he has scared them off. Threatening that if any of them distract me from my work it would be their heads. I don't even know if he has ever beheaded anyone...but I wouldn't put it past him.

Myself and mother had preferential treatment, so to speak. We were his 'favourites'. Only because we reminded him of his victory all those years ago. A victory we would love to long forget. But alas, it was not meant to be. Father was a great leader, a great friend to all and an even better father to my siblings and I. A day wouldn't go by without him telling us he loved us. The more I think about it, the sadder it becomes. He said he loved us as if he knew the end was nigh; always with a tear in his eye and fear in his heart. From a young age he taught us how to defend ourselves. All of his children showed skills in some form. Despite being so busy, he would always make time for us. He was always there when we called.

I miss him.

I don't even know what made me think of him today. It may be the anniversary of his death. It may not be. I've lost track of dates. All I know is that we are still waiting. And we will continue to wait until they return. As the years go on, mother's hope dwindles a little closer to despair. She believes them dead. So do I to be honest. For them to survive it would have been a miracle. I wouldn't blame them for not returning. What they seen, and at such a young age, would give anyone nightmares all the way into adulthood.

Mother has changed as well. The sparkle in her eye is gone and she barely speaks. Even to me. All I hear her say now is 'Yes, sir.' 'No, sir.' and 'Sorry sir.'. She constantly feels like guilty, as if she is always walking on egg-shells with him. The way he treats her is insufferable. He 'pretends' she is his wife. I try to stay close to mother for as long as I can each day; I'm terrified to leave her alone with him. I miss her stories, her singing, her jokes, her childlike humour and her love. She is a mere shell of what she once was. I fear I have lost her for good. Only they can bring her back.

Alas, we must press forward. It is what father would have wanted. What they would have wanted. We must stay safe and, more importantly, alive if we are ever going to reclaim back what was ours. What am I saying!? What still is ours!

I've had hope for 7 years. I've been praying for 7 years. I've been recording in this diary for 7 years. Yet I have not been acknowledged. I won't give up. I swear to you father you will be avenged.

I pray, Let them return home soon. Or this torture will never end.

Signed,  
Pricilla


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 - THE TRUTH**

Dot watched as her brother paced impatiently up and down the hallway outside Dr Scratchinsniff's office. With his arms folded, he seemed to be mumbling to himself.

'Wakko. Would you stop? You're making me anxious.'

'I can't help it! Why are they being so secretive!?'

'Yakko has a right to his own privacy. I mean I've been to Dr Scratchy's on my own before for my own private stuff. Why is this time any different just because it's Yakko?'

Wakko paused.

'Well that's just it. It's because it's Yakko. Brothers don't keep secrets from each other. And I know that whatever he's hiding involves us.'

'How can you be sure of that? For goodness sake Wakko, you're jumping to the conclusions here.'

'Think about it. Why is it that he's been spending so much time on his own lately? Why is it that he's gone quiet? He's barely uttered a word to us over the past 2 days. And did you see him when we left there? He couldn't even look at us!? That is not the Yakko I remember. Believe me or not I don't care but I just know this isn't going to end well.'

It was difficult to argue with Wakko when he was in that state. So set on what he had fashioned as the truth. True, Dot had her concerns but she was willing to give Yakko the benefit of the doubt. She could tell that Yakko was is great pain over this 'secret' and didn't want to give him anymore grief. Wakko, however, was the kind of individual who craved justice, so to him it was what you would call an 'injustice' that his brother had been clearly lying to him.

'Vakko, Dot? Vould you like to come back in please?' Dr Scratchinsniff emerged from his office and ushered the two Warners back in. Wakko hesitated for a few seconds before cautiously following Dot.

Yakko was sat on the arm chair, this time looking his siblings dead in the eyes. The dread in his face was blatantly obvious with the small beads of sweat on his forehead and his enlarged eyes. Dr Scratchinsniff went to Yakko's side and ruffled his fur a wee bit - to act as reassurance. They sat opposite to Yakko at the desk. In front of them sat a brown, rectangular hard back book. It was quite thick, with a lot of frayed edged paper. There was a thin layer of dust over the front cover but a large emblem was slightly visible. A shield with four quadrants. Three of them were really hard to make out but the top left quadrant had a capital W in it.

'Now I vant you both to listen to your brother very carefully. This is going to be very hard for him to explain unless you give him some common courtesy.' With that, Dr Scratchinsniff took a step back towards the bookcase, sat on a small stool and listened intently. He was ready to assist if need be but he wanted Yakko to do this on his own, as much as he could at least.

'Ok sibs...how do I start...' Yakko tried to gather his thoughts. How would he start? This wasn't just some 'I took the last slice of cake without asking' type secret, this was huge. How do you even start to explain a story that complex? Swallowing harshly then breathing deeply, Yakko blew the layer of dust off of the front cover. Perhaps explaining the emblem would be could starting point. He rotated the book so his siblings could see the emblem the right way round.

'What do you see?' Yakko started.

'Well there's a W up there.' Wakko pointed to the top left quadrant of the shield.

'There's a tiara! Or a crown I guess.' Dot pointed to the bottom left quadrant.

'What the heck is that?' Wakko screwed up his eyes trying to decipher what was in the top right quadrant. 'It looks like some sort of cross?'

'Oh and that's a flower! A...weird looking flower but yeah that's what it is.' Dot had then confirmed the final quadrant.

'But what do they mean?' Wakko questioned, giving his brother a puzzled look.

'This is the emblem shield of Warnerstock. Yakko explained. 'It's a far off place that isn't marked on most maps.'

'Warnerstock?' Dot was getting a serious case of dejavu. 'I swear I've heard that before...'

'Wakko's Wish!' Wakko exclaimed. 'Yeah it's from the movie we shot last year! Remember, that was the towns name!'

'Oh yeah! How could I forget my amazing acting skills!?'

'Ok so...what's the deal with this place?' Wakko questioned. 'I mean it's a fake name that the director came up with.'

Yakko shook his head and dug into his pocket, producing a metallic broach with the emblem embedded on its surface.

'I've had this for 7 years...'

Wakko took the broach and inspected it thoroughly. It was true the emblem was the same but the surface was scratched and worn. Some of the metallic paint was chipped as well. This had definitely aged.

'Ok so...what does this mean then?' Wakko ushered to the broach. Yakko seemed to be simply beating about the bush. 'C'mon Yakko just spit it out! What have you been hiding!?'

'Wakko! Don't!' Dot tried to calm her brother down but just like out in the hallway a few moments ago, he had snapped.

'I'm tired of being left in the dark! Tell me!'

Yakko was taken aback by Wakko's abruptness. He'd never seen his brother this desperate. Lifting the front cover of the book, Yakko prepared for anything. As his siblings inspected the page, he didn't dare watch their expressions.

'So...it's a smaller version of the portrait from the set of Wakko's Wish.' Wakko seemed unimpressed.

'That movie seems to be a recurrent theme here.' Dot theorised.

'Unless that's the point you're trying to make...' Wakko looked at the portrait again. To his understanding, one of the Warner Bros animators painted it from scratch.

'This was the picture they used to reference that painting...' Yakko lowered his head slightly, trying to avoid eye contact.

'...picture...?' Dot was confused. How could this picture be real?

'This picture was taken 7 years ago...' Clenching his fists, Yakko could feel the pulse in his neck.

'But...that means...'

'It's r-real...?' Dot now had a tear rolling down her cheek. She placed her hand on the face of the woman figure. A woman that she just couldn't recognise no matter how hard she tried.

'Wait hang on!' Wakko piped up. 'How can this be real!? We were born here! Well drawn here. At Warner Brothers Studios...right...?'

Yakko began to stutter with her answers. The pressure was building.

'...no...w-we weren't born here...'

'...Warnerstock?' Wakko looked at the photo. He looked so young. Yakko stood proudly next to a man who was sat in a throne style seat. Wakko was sitting on this man's knee, wearing his usual red cap. The same red cap perhaps? Dot was only a baby. She was sat on the woman's lap.

'Mom...' Wakko whispered. Her face was slightly recognisable. He knew he had seen her before. Dot stared at the page in disbelief.

'So our whole life has been a lie? Is that what you're saying?' Yakko looked at Wakko but was startled by what he saw. Wakko was angry...very angry. 'Well not to you! You had the luxury of knowing the truth!'

'You were so young! You and Dot! We knew you wouldn't remember anything as you grew older.'

'But why!? Why did you feel the need to hide it!?'

'I was just trying to give you a chance to live a life based on happiness rather than tragedy!'

'HOW COULD YOU!?' Wakko stood on his chair and slammed his two hands on the table.

'Wakko calm down!' Dot managed through her tears, pulling at Wakko's blue jumper.

'No! I'm tired of being calm! How could you!?'

You have no idea what I went through! What I did! For you two!' Yakko stood and did the same. He was now face to face with his brother.

'Oh I know what you did...you LIED! How could you lie to your own siblings!? You've been letting us believe utter rubbish our whole lives! We actually had a proper family! With a mum and dad. How do you expect me to act!?' Wakko moved away from the table, forcibly booting the chair out of the way. 'You know what I don't have to listen to this! Don't ever speak to me again!'

And with that Wakko ran out of Dr Scratchinsniff's office like a flash. Yakko's scowl became a frown. He sat back down placing his face into his hands, trying to fight back the tears. Dot still stared at the portrait, not crying anymore. Her expression was blank. Dr Scratchinsniff said nothing as well.

Yakko then felt some small arms wrap around his neck. Dot sniffled in his ear.

'Thank you for telling the truth, Yakko.'

'I swear my intentions were good. I never wanted to hurt you or Wakko. I thought it was for the best.'

Dot closed the book, picked it up and jumped off of the table. With her spare hand, she took Yakko's, giving it a loving squeeze.

'C'mon, let's go find Wakko.'


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 - THE KEYHOLE**

Leaning over the edge of the railing, holding his red cap, Wakko looked over the Warner Bros studio. The place he called home. They place he felt like he belonged. The place where he knew everyone and everyone knew him.

The place where he was taken to, unwillingly, by his so called brother. He may have had his reasons but the mere fact that he had lied made Wakko uninterested. Though he heart hungered for more answers.

How did they arrive so far away from home?  
What initiated the sudden family disbanding?  
Why was it only Wakko and his two siblings who left?  
Was everything from Wakko's Wish accurate to his past? Were they perhaps orphaned and alone until someone came and brought them to the studio? Dr Scratchy, maybe? That would explain why he's so close.

...what were they like? Mother and father. Were they generous? Kind?  
What did they do for a living?  
What was home life like?  
Did they tuck him in at night and read him bedtime stories?  
Did they kiss his forehead and call him sweetheart?

Did they love him?

Clenching his hat tightly, Wakko was adamant that he wouldn't cry. He wasn't going to let this break him. At this moment, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He was, perhaps, a 'bit' unreasonable. A 'bit'!

'I mean, I don't know the circumstances I guess...' He pondered. 'And, for as long as I can remember, Yakko has always been there for me. And Dot, of course. He's always done everything to make sure we were happy.' His heart aches. All he could see was Yakko's face when he snapped. It was as if Wakko could physically see his brother's heart snap in two. Two, hopefully, fixable pieces.

'He must have felt bad.' Wakko said to himself quietly. 'Keeping it from the two people he cherished more than anything.'

Wakko's anger had been replaced by guilt.  
'Don't ever speak to me again!'  
'Why did I say that..? I didn't mean it, it just came out with the rage.' He tried to convince himself that it was simply the anger talking through. Nothing more.

Wakko looked down at his hat free hand. He didn't even notice he was still holding the broach. The small, metallic object glistened in the mid-morning sun, emphasising the areas of wear and tear as these areas were dull. Fondling the so called 'family heirloom', Wakko looked once again at the four quadrants. A large W. A crown. A cross, of some kind. And a bizarre, unrecognisable flower. None of them really fitted together. Nor did they answer any of Wakko's questions. They were all so random. But Wakko was sure they all had a meaning.

Suddenly, it clicked. Perhaps there was a place that Wakko could find answers. And it was so closeby.

The Wakko's Wish set.

After the movie, the throne room set was left untouched for a potential sequel that never saw the light of day. Regardless the real portrait was still on the wall. Maybe there was more there that he didn't notice before.

There was only one way to find out. After hurrying into the water tower and finding a flashlight, Wakko bounded down the ladder, broach and hat still in hand.

*****

'Wakko! WAKKO! Honestly, where did you go!?' Dot was yelling at the top of her lungs as if she expected Wakko to appear willingly. It was apparent from his reaction that he wanted some 'alone' time. Yakko followed slowly behind her, still partially startled. He didn't expect that much anger out of such a little Warner. Wakko was always so loving and understanding. That must have just tipped him over the edge.

'WAKKO!' Dots voice was echoing now. Her volume just kept increasing. Eventually only dogs would hear her. The longer Dot shouted with no reply, the more concerned Yakko grew. His younger brother had been gone for this long before without Yakko knowing exactly where he had gone, why, who with, how long for, when he would be back, what was he going to do and sometimes...if he had to go at all?

'Who knows where he's gone or what trouble he's gotten into. What if somethings happened to him...?' With his heart now racing and his mind spinning, Yakko joined Dot in her cries.

'Maybe he went back to the water tower?' Dot suggested making a B-line towards the ladder. Scurrying up the metal bars, she listened for any sign of someone else being up there. But there was silence. There was no one around the outside. She stood at the large iron doorway and shouted again. Wakko's name bounced off of the inside walls then faded to nothing. She entered and check in the kitchen. Opening all of the cupboards and even the fridge. Then she checked the bedroom. Under the bed, in the cupboard, nothing. Dot was all alone.

'Any luck?' Yakko asked, hopeful, as Dot came slowly down the bars.

'Nope. No sign of him. His mallet and gaggy bag's still up there so he couldn't have gone far.' Dot said with a sigh.

'Well we'll just have to keep looking. Wakko! Wakko!'

'Look, Yakko. Instead of just blindly calling out, why don't we think about where he might have gone.'

'I can't think of anywhere! We're wasting time Dot!'

'Ok calm down.' Dot took her brothers hand again. 'He's on the lot somewhere, we will find him quicker if we keep our heads and think. If I was Wakko, all I would want now more than anything is answers. So where could he possibly get them?'

'Ehm...Dr Scratchinsniff?'

'Well no we just came from there.'

'Mr Plotz?'

'Hmm...I doubt Wakko would go there alone. He hasn't trusted Mr Plotz since the clown incident at his birthday.'

'Are you sure he didn't just run away!? He was really upset! And angry...at me. Plus he said he didn't want to see me ever again.'

'Correction. He said he never wanted to SPEAK to you ever again. But trust me, he would really want answers. His mind was set!'

'...set...' Yakko believed Dot may have hit the nail on the head. 'The set!' He exclaimed.

'Of course! The Wakko's Wish set! He must have went there! Let's go!'

'Dot, run up and grab a torch! I'll go on ahead and meet you there!' Yakko sprinted as fast as he could past so many camera men, boom operators, producers and directors walking and chirping away, script in one hand and what was probably a coffee in the next. Yakko was pretty sure he was going to smash straight into one of them. But he boldly kept going.

*****

Quietly entering the side door, Wakko turned his flashlight on. He wasn't sure if this would be classed as trespassing, he was a cast member and all but he wasn't taking any chances. He wanted to, also, avoid turning the large lights on as this would attract more attention.

Shining the flashlight around the set, the glistening particles of dust floated in the air and landed softly on randomly placed props and abandoned costumes. Mesmerised, Wakko moved forward into the dust cloud and watched as his mere movements set the particles into a frenzy. They danced about the air like little house flies. He looked, first of all at the closest wall to him. There was no sign of any paintings, just a couple of photos taken of the Warner siblings in their costumes. Wakko wore an oversized cloak and a small crown which was balanced on top of his red cap which he refused to remove at the time.

 _'The hat is a part of me! You can never make me remove it! You either get me and the hat or nothing!'_

He could remember comically debating with the director about this when the costumes were introduced to them. Eventually, the director gave in and let Wakko wear his signature cap for the photos. Dot, however, was very pleased with her costume from what Wakko could remember. A lightweight, floor length, flowing, pink, sparkly ball gown with matching tiara. The matching tiara had a flower in its centre to match Dot's signature hair tie. Yakko stood proudly in the middle of his two siblings in this particular photo, sporting the same style of cape as Wakko and a similar crown. In his right hand he held a sceptre up to the sky, said in triumph; a large smile spread across his face.

Seeing the smiling face of his brother made Wakko's guilt grow further. Yakko was still able to smile through all of his torment. How admirable.

Progressing further down the wall, Wakko kept hitting dead ends. He found one of the guard helmets, however, which he humorously placed over his cap.

'You're using your cuteness on me man! Your irresistible cuteness! Stop it! Wrong! Wrong! Cut it out!' He mimicked, with a small chuckle, and placed the helmet back where it was.

Thud! Ouch!

Looking down to what he just smacked into, Wakko shone his torch to reveal a large trunk. It was large, dark wood and 'rock solid' - as demonstrated by his shin. Feeling around, Wakko found the front and knelt down. There was a dusty keyhole cover in the centre of the lid which he wiped with the edge of his sleeve. Quickly he pulled the broach out of his pocket for confirmation. It was, in fact, the exact same emblem.

This could be what he was looking for. All of the answers he seeked could be within.

Lifting the cover, much to Wakko's dismay, a key was obviously required. Despite this, he tried to open it anyway, failing in the process.

'Damn...' He muttered. 'If I were a key...that could reveal the greatest secrets of the Warner family...where would I be...?'

Dusting off his knees as he stood, Wakko stood and thought for a second. The only thing he hadn't found yet was the painting. So that would be the next place he would check.

The painting was located on the opposite side of the set, propped up against the wall. By-passing, and nearly whacking into, many objects dotted across the floor, Wakko looked up and confirmed that this was the painting he was looking for. It was identical to the photograph from the book in Dr Scratchinsniff's office. Laying down his flashlight to the side, he brought the painting to the floor.

'The key must be here somewhere...it has to be...'

Determined, Wakko felt about the fabric of the painting for a key-shaped lump. Nothing. He then shone his flashlight around the edges of the framework. Nothing again. However, Wakko noticed once again, that engraved within the bronze were the same symbols in the emblem. Obviously, Wakko had never noticed them before. Regardless, Wakko was about of luck. There was no sign of the key within the painting. Unless...

Having to double-take, Wakko looked more closely at the younger version of his older brother. In the pocket of the beige overalls he was wearing, a gold ring was protruding. Wakko didn't notice this in the photograph. Then again, he was pretty upset. Touching it lightly with his gloved finger, Wakko pondered whether it could be the key to opening the trunk. But why did Yakko have it in his pocket? All those years ago as well.

'If he had it then, maybe he-'

'Looking for this?'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 - THE LULLABY**

Cleaning the worktops of his massive kitchen was not one of Priscilla's most favourable jobs. The grime from the day's meals seemed to be embedded into the mahogany surface with little give to come off. Scrubbing with all of her might produced little success, even with the biggest scouring sponge she could find. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she noticed that small patches of red could be seen on her white gloves, as if seeping through the fabric.

'I need to stop working so hard. These gloves only provide so much protection.' She thought to herself. 'Better some protection than none, I guess. Dear lord imagine the state of my hands with no gloves!?'

Her apron was covered in soot from cleaning the fireplaces earlier. Some of that soot was also spread across her white face from rubbing her sweat away. Damn. The life of a lonely housemaid is not the cleanest of lives. It was also not the most socially stimulating, which was why she found talking to herself was becoming a common phenomenon, especially whilst doing his stupid chores.

'It would help if Mr 'Everything revolves around my precious life' would, at least, let me have a wash more often. It's been days since I last had a nice hot bath. Oh I would kill for another. In fact...that's not a bad idea. Ha! I do like to tease myself. No chance of you doing in a brute like him nuh-uh! Even though sometimes I could just...'

She breathed deeply as she picked up a pile of dishes from the other counter, beside the multiple cooking ovens.

'Nope nope nope...you can't be thinking of that...it's not what Jesus would do. And mother and father taught you better than that.'

She placed the dishes into the sink.

'You would think a rich idiot like him would invest in a goddamn dishwasher, or even a FEW! I think he just likes to see me suffer. Oh Mr 'mightier than all men' would have a heart attack if I asked. In fact...that, too, isn't a bad idea...NOPE!'

Beginning to realise she could be descending into madness, Priscilla stopped and started with the first dish in the pile. Every night he and his 'Knights of the round table' so to speak, had a mighty feast that lasted for hours. Her job then was to stand in the corner of the room with her mother poised with trays of champagne glasses and a heavy champagne bottle. At the click of his fingers, they would rush over to dish them out and serve the sparkling beverage. It would go on to the point of him getting aggressively drunk and throwing the glasses and plates at the walls whilst laughing maniacally with his men. At the end of the night, as he wobbled to bed, he would declare the meal over, send his soldiers away and order them to clean up the mess.

This happened every night.

'It's no wonder my hands ache and bleed.'

Her mother never complained. With a somber look, she would simply nod her head and get on with it.

Thump! Thump! Smash!

 _'Why can't you do anything right!?'_

His bellowing voice could be easily heard through the floorboards from upstairs.

'Now what special knight of his hasn't lived up to his role this time.' She smiled slightly and positioned herself to mimic his egotistical posture; chest out and chin up. _'You brought me the wrong peasant to torment you fool! You and sit on the naughty step and think about what you've done._ ' She mimicked.

 _'I swear I don't understand why I keep you around!'_

'Ohhhhh...' Priscilla chuckled. 'Somebody's in trouble.'

 _'Please...I'm s-so s-s-sorry...'_

Priscilla's heart stopped.

She knew that stutter. Soft and gentle. Slightly high pitched.

It was her mothers.

'What the hell!?' She exclaimed as she dropped the dish she was holding. It 'unfortunately' fell and smashed on the floor. Sprinting out of the kitchen, she raced down the ivory corridor and up the spiral staircase to the foyer, the many portraits of 'him' staring at her with beady eyes as she went.

'Where they hell are they!?' She panicked. 'This castle is so goddamn huge!'

 _'I p-promise I'll clean it up p-p-please just c-c-calm down...'_

 _'Don't tell me to calm down! You have no excuse to be this incompetent, you stupid woman!'_

Following the echoes, Priscilla found herself at the doors to the upstairs lounge. They were stiff and heavy but with her will power she managed to force them open. Bursting through, she analysed what had happened.

On the floor was a broken China tea cup and tea pot. The shattered pieces of porcelain were spread across the burgundy rug in the middle of the room. The cup and tea pot were mother's prized possessions, at least they used to be. He was standing there in all his might over her mother, who cowered in fear, gripping her wrist with such strength it caused her gloved fingers to twitch. The pain could be seen through the wrinkles on her face, particularly on her cheeks and forehead. Priscilla was sure she could also see a small tear roll down her blushed cheek. Looking a little bit closer at 'him', she could see that his satin white cloak had a small brown stain in the corner. Obviously, this was from the tea. Her mother winced as he tightened his grasp.

'Oi!' Priscilla exclaimed. 'How's about you release my mother and act like a gentleman for once in your life eh?'

'Shut up child! What right do you have to speak to me with such attitude!?' He retorted.

'I'll have you know, I have every right when you treat my mother like a piece of dirt.'

'Oh aren't we fiesty!' He chortled. 'I thought you were in the kitchen.'

'I was in the kitchen but I got distracted from your yelling!'

'You obnoxious, insignificant brat!'

'I know you are but what am I?'

'Now listen hear-'

'I would listen if you were actually saying something worth listening TO!'

'You're hanging on a shaky nail girl. Any more snide remarks from you-'

'Oh look!' Priscilla pointed towards the sky out of the window. 'There goes all of the cares I don't give.'

'You'd better care because you're heading towards a serious punishment!'

"Oh, I'm so scared!' Priscilla mocked sarcastically, falling to her knees with her hands clasped. 'Please Lord, save me from the terrifying ogre with a brain the size of a green bean.'

'Get up! Or I'll make you-'

'Blah blah blah blah blah BLAH!'

'If I tell you to do something, I mean it. I don't want you to be listening in on your mother and I, that's our business. Did I tell you that you could leave your chores for any reason other than a quick bathroom break? No I think not. So I suggest you-'

'Please, keep nagging, I yawn when I'm interested, I swear.' To accompany this, Priscilla felt it was necessary to add in a long winded, exaggerated yawn - simply to peeve him off. It was rather entertaining. Seeing his eyes grow larger with every passing moment, his white face getting evermore crimson and listening to his rapid breathing. Hilarious.

He let go of her mother's wrist, letting her flop on to the floor, and marched with his big feet over to Priscilla. Grabbing her by the ears, he rose her from the ground so she was eye-level.

'Let go you oaf! That hurts!'

Tightening his grip, and looking into her eyes, he lowered his voice to a short, sharp drone. Priscilla began to feel afraid. This time she had genuinely made him really mad. What was he gonna do? The look in his eyes was deadly. Was he really contemplating murder?

'Know your place.'

With that, he threw her onto the floor beside her mother, and left. But not before declaring:

'No dinner tonight for either of you. In fact, no scraps at all until I think you've earned it. I'll send a guard up in 5 minutes to take you to your cell. By then, I EXPECT this room to be back to the way it was.'

Priscilla went to shout a retort back as he escaped through the heavy door until she was stopped by a hand grasping her arm. She looked to her mother, who shook her head as if to say 'you've done enough damage, don't make it worse'. Nudging herself free, Priscilla retrieved a dustpan and brush from a hook behind the door and began to sweep. Quietly, without a word, her mother fetched a mop from the cupboard and began to clean the spillage.

The cell was damp and dark. The floorboards and bed bunks were probably below -30 degrees and an icy draft was constantly blown through the small open, barred over window. It was actually through this window that crows would perch and squawk, waking them up in the mornings at goodness knows what hour. 'Who needs cockerels when you have crows, eh?' Priscilla often thought. Since coming to the cell, her mother hadn't uttered a single word. The silence was becoming irritatingly quiet.

'What were you thinking?' She finally piped up, with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

'What?'

'What on earth were you thinking, Priscilla?'

'What was I thinking!? I was thinking that he was going to kill you mother! And I was trying to stick up for you! Thanks for your appreciation by the way.'

'Don't be sarky with me young lady! I was trying to keep the peace! I was trying to keep myself out of trouble!'

'That's what you always do! Why can't you just stick up for yourself!?'

'Sticking up for yourself only leads to this! No food for another couple of days, even weeks! We will die of starvation at this rate! Never mind the hypothermia!'

'And you're insinuating that that's MY FAULT!?' Echoes of the argument bounced off of the walls.

'Why can't you just stop being so obnoxious?'

'I'll stop being obnoxious when he stops being such a big JERK! I stick up for myself and defend you because I care about how we are treated! Unlike you! You wouldn't care if he walked on top of you in those big stupid boots of his.'

'I have no choice! Can't you see that!? I'm terrified, Priscilla! You were there. You saw what he did 7 years ago. You know what he's capable of. Yet you still act so rashly! Can't you just leave things be!'

'NO! This is our home!'

'It's not anymore!'

'If only father could hear you now what would he say mother?'

'Don't bring your father into this. That's not fair.'

'He would be so disappointed in you! You were supposed to fight for his kingdom and all you did was cower in fear! At least I'm trying to reclaim back what's rightfully ours!'

'...stop it...' Her mother, with her back to Priscilla, began to tremble. Sniffling, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. Priscilla could then hear sobs.

'...I'm sorry...I went too far.'

'Your father was a wonderful man. Strong and brave. I'm not like him. As much as I would like to be. I'm not strong enough to defend this kingdom anymore. Not with 'him' on the warpath.'

'That's why I'm here. I can be strong enough. I can challenge him-'

'NO! You will do no such thing!' Her mother stood and turned to face her. Tears still flowed from her bloodshot eyes to her chin.

'But mum-' She then placed her hands on Priscilla's shoulders and held them tightly.

'No...I've already lost your father and your siblings. I'm NOT losing you as well.'

Priscilla lowered her head. She hadn't cried since her father died and she wasn't going to start now. She had to be strong for her mother. Her mother was so fragile and weak that she could probably be carried away by a gust of wind.

'They'll come back mother.'

'I don't think they will dear.'

'What makes you say that? How do you know?'

'I sent them away as children. Small, innocent, frightened children. There is no way they could have survived out there. On their own. In the dark and the cold. Without food or water.' More tears began to run down her mother's cheek. A tear also fell from her own eyes as she remembered how small her siblings were when they had left, clutching at life as they knew it.

'You honestly think...they're dead?' This took Priscilla by shock. Her mother had never said out loud that she thought this. Of course, the whole time, Priscilla knew deep down her mother believed this in her own silent way, but never had she voiced her opinion on her siblings.

'It's just you and me now...' Her mother concluded, breaking down into sobs once again. Priscilla brought her mother close and hugged her tightly as she silently sobbed.

'They will come back! I believe that they did survive! I believe they carry the strength of father and they WILL make it back and fulfil the prophecy!'

'You can believe that if it helps you to cope. I won't challenge your beliefs as long as they give you comfort. Now c'mon it's time for bed.'

Priscilla watched her grieving, sobbing mother crawl onto the stone bench and curl up into the foetal position. She climbed up the stone steps to the top stone bunk and did the same. She turned to face the window and look out to the moon. Apart from the crows and the small whispers of the wind, there was no sound. Everything went silent 7 years ago. The children stopped laughing and playing. Hide and seek was one of their favourite games. The musicians stopped playing their beautiful music. Violins, guitars and flutes now lay in their homes merely gathering dust. It was so quiet.

Until she heard a small, sniffled voice from below her. Broken up by gasps for air throughout her sobs, her mother quietly sang. As she listened to her mother, she slowly fell into a deep sleep with a single tear left tracing it's way to her chin.

'

'

'

'

 _'Sleep, sleep gentle child,_  
 _Though you are so small and mild._  
 _Now you shall rest 'til morning breaks, Dream until your weary eyes wake._  
 _There I will be, to hold you dear,_  
 _My tender grasp shall draw you near._  
 _I will love you near or far,_  
 _You are my brightest shining star.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THE STORY BEGINS**

Standing in the darkness, Yakko could see the torchlight illuminating the large canvas painting of his family. He could just make out a little Warner kneeling beside it, gently touching the surface. His attention seemed to be on the younger version of Yakko. Particularly, his pocket. At that point Yakko knew exactly what was puzzling his brother. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small gold key.

'Looking for this?'

Wakko jumped and turned quickly towards the darkness. Although he recognised his brothers concerned tone of voice, it still startled him. Approaching Wakko, Yakko outstretched his hand with the key placed in the centre of his palm. Kneeling beside him, he ushered.

'Take it.' Yakko insisted. 'I know how desperate you are to know what it's hiding.' Wakko remained silent. Hesitantly, he reached towards his brother's hand and gently lifted the key. It was heavier than it looked.

'Is it real gold?' Wakko enquired, inspecting the key closely. 'Normally keys don't weigh this much.'

'I believe so. Yeah.'

The silence fell again. For a solid 2 minutes Wakko fumbled with the key as Yakko twiddled his thumbs.

'I know why you did it.'

'Huh?'

'I know why you kept it a secret. I think I understand. I can't remember what happened then so I don't know what you went through but what I do know is that you've never steered me or Dot wrong before. And you always do what you think is best. So...I get it.'

Yakko was taken aback. Wakko was truly growing up. Even his choice of words was more mature than Yakko ever took him for.

'You're sure I can?' Wakko asked.

'Of course. It's time you knew the truth. In fact, why don't we wait for Dot. I'd like you both to open it.'

Wakko smiled, holding the key as tightly as he could, as if the truth was going to be snatched from him again. The two brothers turned to look back at the painting, back at their smaller versions smiling profusely.

'It's a shame you don't really remember them.'

Wakko turned to his brother who was staring thoughtfully at the figure of their mother and then over to their father. He could see in Yakko's eyes that the mere sight of their parents still hurt. This made Wakko feel guilty for being so harsh in Dr Scratchinsniff's office. His brother had clearly been through so much and for him just to blindly start yelling at him without hearing him out...he felt awful. With the key still in hand, Wakko clenched his fists in an attempt to fight back the tears. However, his efforts were not enough and a few short breathless sniffles escaped.

'Wakko?' Yakko knelt in front of his brother who had now lowered his head. With no warning, Wakko sharply wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and held on as tightly as he could. He then began to sob.

'I'm s-s-sorry Yakko! I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to yell at you! I didn't e-even listen to what you h-had to say! You've always done s-so much for me and Dot and I-I never ever thanked you for it! I'm so s-sorry! I'm a t-terrible brother!'

'Wakko...' Yakko removed Wakko's red cap and gave his head a ruffle. Holding him close, Yakko could feel Wakko's sharp breaths against his shoulder.

'You've always been the emotional one.' He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. His brother let out a small giggle and stood back, wiping his tears away.

'Seeing you smile is all thanks I need. Ok?' Wakko nodded and, despite still having tears rolling down his cheeks, gave his brother a satisfied smile.

'YAKKO! Did you find him!?' Dot burst through the door with such brute force. Yakko was stunned at his tiny, baby sister's strength. She walked over to her brother's carrying the torch that Yakko had asked her to bring and the book.

'Oh good! So you did find him! And judging by the smiles you two have made up?' Both brothers nodded in agreement. Dot smiled and approached them.

SMACK!

'OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?' Wakko exclaimed as he stumbled to the ground. Dot towered over him with a face of fury.

'THAT was for running away and giving us a HEARTATTACK!' She retorted, clenching her flashlight filled fist in front of this face. 'Don't you ever do that again.' She retracted.

'Ok, now that you're both here, Wakko...?' Yakko gestured towards the chest on the other side of the room. 'Go, both of you, and look inside.'

'Wait, what's going on? Look inside what?' Wakko showed his sister the key. Stunned at its gold shimmering form, she carefully picked it up and gave it a closer inspection.

'The key opens the chest over there. Apparently there's something in there that Yakko wants us to see. We were waiting for you to come before we opened it.'

Buzzing with anticipation, Dot clenched the key as tightly as her little gloved hand could. Dropping the book, which she had supported under her arm, she poised the flashlight she was instructed to bring towards the apparent location of this mystery chest.

'Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!' He hurried across the room, somehow avoiding the darkened obstacles in her way by jumping over them. Wakko had to admire his sister for her dexterity. He also speculated at the possibility of Dot having some form of night vision. Regardless, he stood up from his kneeled position and joined her in excitement. Yakko compared this scene to Christmas morning, like this chest and the truth inside was a direct gift from the big man, Santa Clause. He worried that his siblings would be disappointed with the contents. It wasn't like Christmas where they would get toys galore, the contents of the chest was of more sentimental value than money.

Wakko did not have as much dexterity as his younger sister. Tripping over every prop that stood in his way, he eventually joined Dot by the chest, after a cascade of 'ouch's' and 'yelp's'. Both siblings inspected the chest. Wakko lifted the emblem he had seen earlier to reveal a small keyhole, perfectly sized for the small golden one. Dot inserted the key and gave it a slow turn.

CLICK.

Both Warners let out a small gasp. They were in. It was then that Yakko joined them. Dot placed her hands on the bronze lid and attempted to lift it but it was clearly too heavy. Wakko was the second to attempt, managing to lift the lid slightly then dropping it closed again. He was lucky not to have trapped his fingers. Yakko removed the key from the hole and lifted the lid.

Dot dove in with her torch and began to feel about. The first thing she took hold of was a small baby pacifier. It was pink and shimmered as if it was covered in diamonds. It wasn't of course but it sparkled so much. In gold, a small tiara was engraved on the back surface. This must have been hers.

Wakko leaned forward and began to rummage as Yakko idly watched. A small white rabbit with a slightly chewed off ear lay in the far corner. Wakko lifted it. It was so soft to touch and he felt an instant connection to this inanimate object. Tucking it into his blue jumper pocket, he continued.

The remainder of the chest was filled with fabrics, pink and blue in colour. Both Warners, simultaneously took hold of each colour and held them up. Dot and Wakko looked upon the small baby sleep suit and blanket they were holding. Similar to the pacifier, Dot's were pastel pink with small golden tiaras and, similar to the rabbit, Wakko's were pastel blue with small white rabbits in different poses. They looked at their brother in awe.

'That's what you arrived here with. You were both wearing the sleep suits and clutching at your blankets.'

'They're so...small.' Dot held hers up against her to compare the size. 'I didn't think I could have been any smaller than I am now but geez.'

'Uhm...' Wakko couldn't help but feel odd. There was something off. Yakko could sense this.

'Wakko? You ok?'

'Where's...your stuff? The stuff you came with?' Yakko looked to his brother, surprised, and gave a saddened smile.

'I...uh...couldn't bring much...' He began. 'When we left, my arms were, shall we say, already occupied.' Yakko kneeled by the chest beside his younger brother. 'You were both so small. Dot, you couldn't even crawl yet, let alone walk. And Wakko, you'd just started to toddle. I had to carry you both otherwise there was no shot of all of us making it out alive.'

Wakko and Dot hadn't yet considered the severity of the situation they were in years ago. That single word 'alive' emphasized that there was potentiality of death in the mix. That single word sent shivers down their spines.

'I brought everything I needed…I brought you both, alive. And to me, that was the most important.'

Wakko and Dot looked to each other and then down at the blankets, sleepsuits and personal belongings that they had brought with them the day they fled. These were memories of home. They had a different feel to the fabrics used for the studio costumes and they smelled different. Like summer orchids, or roses, or daffodils or some kind of sweet floral scent.

'Yakko…?' Wakko twidled with the blanket. 'Could you…tell us about it? About what happened? And how we got here?'

Dot didn't say a word but merely looked at Wakko and then to Yakko, awaiting his reply. She, too, was very interested in hearing this story.

'Sure.' Yakko was a tad reluctant to relive the memories but, for his siblings, he was willing to share his heart-wrenching experiences. He asked Dot for her flashlight and she happily passed it to him.

'Come on over.' He began to make his way back to the large family portrait, picking up the book on his way there. He sat with his back leaning onto the painting and crossed his legs, perching the book on top. Bringing their blankets with them, Wakko and Dot went to join their brother. They sat to either side of him and waiting for him to begin.

Yakko opened the book at the first page and they were, once again, greeted by the smaller family portrait.

'So I don't believe there is much else to say about this one. There's the three of us and there's mum and there's dad.' He began by pointing out each individual in the painting.

'What were they like?' Dot quietly asked.

'Hm?'

'Mum and dad. What were they like?'

'Mum was…sweet, loving, kind. The townspeople loved her to bits. She was always out planting rose bushes and she had a love for apple trees. At night she would sit with all three of us by the fire and read to us. Then she would take us up to bed and sing us all to sleep. I can still remember the words…I think. It was something like… _Sleep, sleep gentle child_. She played piano, in fact she taught me a bit. And then I taught you both as you got older. She was quite clumsy at times, and forgetful. Quite like you Wakko!' Yakko chortled as he made the comparison between his mother and younger brother. Wakko tried to looked irritated and annoyed but, in reality, he found it quite funny. 'She was beautiful, loved dressing up and making an effort with her appearance. Very similar to you Dot.' Dot giggled.

'It sounds like she was amazing.' Dot sighed.

'Dad was very different from mum in the sense that he was one of the strongest men in our kingdom. He wasn't just a king, he was the leader of armies and inspired so many people to fight for what was right. He was big fan of justice and fairness for all. In fact, he always reminded me a little bit of King Arthur. He used to say that me and Wakko would be his knights of the round table when we were older. And he was beside himself when Dot was born. You were daddy's little princess. Despite having such a busy schedule, dad always had time for us. He was so loving but he also knew how to sword fight and protected our family and our whole kingdom against all kinds of treachery…until the very end.'

'Wow…'Wakko stared at the father figure in the picture with such awe. His dad was a hero.

'But let's start at the beginning…back before everything went to chaos and ruin.'

The three Warners snuggled up together and Yakko began his tale.


	8. Chapter 8

Yakko lay on his blue checkered quilt reading one of his favourite books: The Sword in the Stone by T.H. White. He had only begun to read it again for the 1 millionth time, it seemed, a few hours ago and he was, already, on the final chapter. As complex as the book was, for a 7-year old, Yakko was very fond of it. He felt a personal connection to the story of Arthur, as he too was preparing for the day he would surpass his father and be King. Unfortunately, however, Yakko was yet to meet such a wizard as Merlyn was. But he still remained hopeful. From his high bedroom window, Yakko could feel the warmth of the setting sun against his quilt and, with his window open, he could feel the warm summer breeze circling his room along with the sweet scent of hydrangeas. Birds sang at the top of their lungs, as if shouting farewell to the setting sun. This was what Yakko considered peaceful. That was all disturbed when his bedroom door swung open and smacked against the wall, making him jump.

There standing in the doorway was a proud looking 13-year old Warner daughter.

'Priscilla! You're going to knock a hole out of my wall opening the door like that! Is it too much to ask for you to knock first?' Yakko attempted to sound regal with this statement, obviously too infatuated in his Arthur universe.

'Oh I'm very sorry, oh almighty tha'art! Mum says it's time for bed! I'm merely passing on the message.' She boldly proclaimed taking a sarcastic bow. Yakko ignored his sister and turned around, more towards the window and the setting sun and continued reading. Frustrated, Priscilla marched over to his bedside and towered over him.

'What's this!?' She said, snatching the book from Yakko's hands.

'Oi! Give that back!' Yakko attempted to reach for his beloved book from his devilishly evil clutches of his teenage sister. 'Remember what mum said! It's not nice to take things without asking first! And snatching isn't nice either for that matter!' Priscilla mockingly pouted and began to skim through the pages.

'Oh! King Arthur! How exciting! Can I have it?'

'No! It's my book! If you had asked nicely then I may have let you borrow it!'

'Isn't this book a little too...advanced for someone of your intelligence?' Priscilla chuckled to herself, proud of her insult.

'I'll have you know I'm very intelligent! Just as much as King Arthur was!'

Priscilla nearly doubled over with laughter after hearing her little brothers remark.

'You and King Arthur have NOTHING in common! Don't kid yourself!'

'I'll be just as good as King Arthur one day! You'll see!'

'That'll be the day! The only reason you're getting to be King is because I refused to be queen!'

'Yeah you'd rather run about with a sword with all the men!'

'I am just as good, if not better, than the Royal guard with a sword! I am an asset to the Knights! That's why father is training me! He says he sees great potential AND I have not to be queen if I don't want to so that role was passed down to the 2nd best...you!'

Yakko had always been rather perplexed by his sisters decision. Being the ruler of a kingdom was a great honour and responsibility. So was being a knight of course, Yakko was not putting it down by any means. He supposed her decision worked to his advantage. Now he was to be King.

'You do realise that you will have to obey my commands if you become part of the Royal guard, don't you?' Yakko smiled at his realisation. Priscilla threw the book at her brother to retort and then stormed out. Before completely exiting the room, she turned and blew him a raspberry before slamming the door shut again.

The relationship that Yakko had with his older sister was...interesting. She was mean and harsh with her comments but he believed it was her twisted was of showing affection. She loved him really. There was a small knock at the door. Once Yakko gave the all clear with a 'come in', his mother walked in carrying a tiny Dot in one arm and, with her free arm, holding the hand of a toddling Wakko.

'You could teach Priscilla how to do that.' His mother looked confused. 'How to knock the door I mean.'

'So that's what the banging was.' She laughed. Wakko giggled and toddled over to Yakko's bedside. He clawed at the quilt and attempted to jump up onto the mattress. His tiny legs didn't get him far though. Yakko reached over and hauled him up. When he was safe on the mattress, he rolled about in delight still giggling, and occasionally blurting out 'Yak! Yak!' Yakko loved that his brother was learning how to say his name. In fact 'Yak Yak' was the first 'words' Wakko ever spoke. Dot had already snuggled into her mother's shoulder and was beginning to snooze.

'Right! Cmon into bed with you!'

'Aw but I only have 10 pages left! Pleaseeeeeeeee!?' Yakko pleaded with his mother, using his puppy dog eyes to try and sway her decision. Alas, she gave him a look that seemed to say; 'That's not going to work on me', so Yakko gave up and placed his book on the bedside table, next to a small golden key. This key was given to him as a good luck charm from his father before he charged to his previous battle with a rival kingdom, who threatened to take the kingdom's produce if they didn't surrender. His father, inevitably, won the battle and majority of the troops from the rival kingdom's fighting force moved over to Warnerstock to re-settle.

Yakko bundled under the quilt and his little brother joined him enthusiastically. Although Wakko was going to be removed within 5 minutes of him getting under there to move to his own bed, he enjoyed this time to cuddle with his big brother. He sometimes put up quite a fight when his mother attempted to remove him.

Their mother sat on the side of the bed, rubbing the back of a tiny Dot who still remained on her shoulder. She held the back of Dot's head steady and leaned in, kissing Yakko on his forehead. She smiled gently and began to sing a soft tune; the same time she sang every night to her three children.

'Sleep, sleep gentle child,

Though you are so small and mild.

Now you shall rest 'til morning breaks, Dream until your weary eyes wake.

There I will be, to hold you dear,

My tender grasp shall draw you near.

I will love you near or far,

You are my brightest shining star.'

Whilst the song was being sung, Wakko had dozed off and was beginning to snore. Lightly removing the quilt, his mother scooped him up in her free arm and rose from the bed. She then made her way towards the door.

'Goodnight, Yakko.' She whispered, gently closing the door with her ankle.

'Goodnight, Mum.' Yakko whispered back and nuzzled into his pillow. By this point the sun has set and a quiet stillness had fell over Warnerstock. The birds had stopped and the wind had ceased it's whistling. In a way, it was an unsettling quietness. Feeling uncomfortable, Yakko threw the quilt off and went to close the window. That way he felt safer. No monster could sneak into his room from the eerie silence outside.

He didn't have much difficulty going to sleep. Within minutes, his eyes were so heavy that they closed and his mind lead him away to far off places full of magic and adventure. A few times, he had met Merlyn the wizard in his dream travels. This man had a long white beard that reached his knees and wore a navy blue dress-type outfit that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. He spoke in a raspy old man's voice and he coughed a lot. These were a lot of random details that, for some reason, Yakko could remember. Perhaps it was because, in his eyes, he was meeting one of his idols and was adamant that he would not ever forget the experience. There were also a few occasions where Yakko met the legendary, King Arthur; and nearly dream fainted. The man was so regal and…perfect in every way. He reminded Yakko greatly of his father, which fed his admiration.

Yakko's dream was interrupted by the sound of clattering coming from somewhere downstairs. Ignoring it, thinking it was one of the maids dropping a pile of dishes, Yakko turned onto his other side and looked at this bedside cabinet. The small clock glowed, disturbing his vision slightly, but he could tell that it read that it said 0335. It was so early in the morning. Why were the maids hauling about dishes at this time? And why were they being so reckless about it? Burying himself into his quilt, Yakko attempted to fall asleep again.

CLATTER. SMASH. THUD.

This time the loud noises shot Yakko up from his lying position, clutching at his quilt. He had a really bad feeling about this. Something in the air was off. It wasn't as light and homely as it had been a few hours ago. Now it was claustrophobic, stuffy and…warm. Increasingly warm. Yakko went to open his window to let some air into his room. Perhaps that would cool down the air, he thought. Gripping the wooden latch of the window, Yakko pushed using the usual strength he always did open his window.

However, this time, I didn't budge.

Yakko pushed harder and harder but to no avail. It was then that he noticed that his view was gone as well. He could no longer see the long rows and winding roads of houses and tree fields. Nor could he see his mother's flower gardens or the vegetable patch. They were all gone. It was as if a great darkness had engulfed the whole of the outside world, removing all signs of colour or life. Then something clicked. Could it be that the windows were…boarded shut?

Yakko rushed to the other window in his room and hoped that it wouldn't be the same. Alas, it was. He found himself staring into nothing but darkness. Despite this, Yakko tried yet again to open the window. Nothing. It wouldn't budge, even the slightest bit. His breathing quickened in a panic.

Why were they stuck? Were the really boarded shut? Who boarded them? Why did they board them? What would he do?

The room became progressively warmer, causing Yakko to sweat. The only other method of exiting was via the bedroom door. Surely, that was not going to be boarded up as well. As Yakko made his way to the door, the floor beneath his feet began to heat up as well, causing his stride to change from small haste strolls to quick paces.

Yakko reached to turn the brass knob of his bedroom door but as soon as his hand made contact it quickly retracted in pain. The brass knob was scolding. There was no way that Yakko could turn it, even with his hands gloved.

He was trapped.

There was no way out and the room was heating up fast. It was now clear to Yakko what was going on. His home was on fire. And he was trapped in his room with no way to escape. Just then, Yakko began to hear screaming coming from the dark abyss that was his bedroom window. It was coming from outside. Screams. Both young and old. Not just terrified screams but screams of agony. It was as if the whole kingdom whole kingdom was under attack. Rushing back to the window, Yakko had to do the only thing he could think of. Scream with them. He battered the window as hard as he could, sending vibrations down his small arms.

'HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! I'M TRAPPED! ANYBODY!'

It was clear that no one would be able to hear him over the screams. He wasn't even sure if there was anyone out there that could help anymore. As the screaming became louder and more agonising, Yakko covered his ears tightly attempting to drown them out.

'This h-has to be a n-nightmare...this h-has to be...' He muttered as he staggered back to his bed. Grabbing his quilt and his lucky golden key, he retreated to the corner of the room as far away from the overheating bedroom door. He quickly put the key in his trouser pocket and wrapped himself into a burrito. Just then, thick grey smog began to enter through the gap under his bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

The smoke was unbearable.

Warm. Suffocating.

The crackling of the flames could be heard from the other side of the door. Red and orange lights danced through the gap under the door.

Yakko sat cowering in the corner of his once happy bedroom. The drawings, in which he had worked long hard hours on, were beginning to singe at the corners and fall off the walls. The temperature of the room was rising at an alarming rate. Sweat began to form on Yakko's forehead and the back of his neck. Regardless, he remained hiding under his thick, blue striped quilt in the corner. Yakko could feel the heat coming through the wall onto his back. He was obviously surrounded by flames, the walls of his room - the only protection between him and his end. With his chest tightening and his throat beginning to close up, his panic peaked.

'Where's mum and dad!?' Yakko wondered frantically. 'Surely they should have came to get me by now…unless…' He began to fear the worst.

What if his parents weren't coming for him…what if they…

Crash! Thud! Smash!

It sounded like all of the portraits had fallen from the walls in the hallway and crashed onto the marble floor. All of mum's priceless crystal ornaments may have fallen off the sideboard and smashed. With every loud noise, Yakko buried himself further into his duvet. Tears began to well up in his eyes and eventually over flowed onto his hot cheeks.

'Mom….' Yakko whimpered, catching his breath. 'Dad…."

THUD! THUD! THUD!

A mighty force shook the bedroom door. Shaking, Yakko held onto his duvet for dear life.

'MOM!' Yakko shrieked hysterically.

Bursting through the door came a young woman carrying two children, one in each arm. Her fur, which was originally black and white, was charred and severely burned. One of her eyes was swollen shut and a large gash in her leg made it difficult for her to walk. It was obvious she had went through a struggle to make it to the oldest Warner's bedroom. Both kids were covered in blankets, protecting them from falling ash. Their mumbled cries could still be heard.

'YAKKOOOOOOOO!'

'MOM!' Yakko managed to yell amongst his sobs. He was so relieved, he even smiled slightly. She was alive and so were his siblings. They were ok. Thank goodness. He wasn't worried about his father. Likelihood was he was already out there, fighting to save them all. Priscilla, however, was not with them.

'COME HERE QUICKLY!' She gestured violently with her head and neck as her two arms were full. Yakko, as quickly as he could, sprinted across the floor to the door and grabbed hold of his mother's singed night dress and squeezed his eyes shut. He did not want to see the carnage. He could hear the clatters and smashes but they were so much louder. Unbearable even. Each sound made him wince and clutch tighter to his mother. She stopped midway down the hall. It was then that Yakko opened his eyes.

The scene that was before was worse that he could ever imagine. The tall white stone pillars that lined the hallway were either split in half or the whole pillar had fell. The portraits that were on the wall had smashed on the marble floor and the photos was being destroyed by the travelling flames. The marble floor itself was discoloured and cracked in so many locations. Yakko began to fear that the floor would give in and they would all plummet to the floor below.

'Come and face me! You coward!'

The voice echoed through the hallways. It was a deep, hoarse voice which made Yakko's mother freeze in fear. Her eyes widened and her breathing became more harsh and panicking.

'...no...not him...please god not him...'

She looked to her eldest, who still grasped at her hip for protection, and then to her two sobbing young children she was holding. No matter what she had to keep them safe.

'MOM!' Came a voice from just behind them.

'Priscilla, thank god! How were things down there?!' She quickly asked, eager to get her children to safety.

'I found a safe passage down the back stairwell! It should take us to the front entrance via the dining hall!'

'Perfect...great...' How could she do this? This was impossible... They were her children. She was supposed to be there for them, watch them grow, teach them right from wrong, teach them the values of education, life and how to love others as they have been loved.

She knew she had to. No matter what she would keep her children safe. She gave her two youngest one final squeeze and whispered 'goodbye' into each of their ears; she then handed Dot to Priscilla and Wakko to Yakko.

'Go!' She demanded. 'I must go and help your father! Head to the river and find a boat! Get as far away from here as you can! You mustn't hesitate or stop for any reason! Now go!'

'What are you talking about!? You're coming with us! NOW! Let's go, c'mon!' Priscilla retorted, in complete disbelief. With her free hand, she gripped her wrist tightly and attempted to drag her with them.

'Listen to me! For once, could you please just do what I say!? Take them NOW!'

She looked to Yakko with tears in her eyes, and pulled him close. 'Live. For me. Please. Take care of them.' She muttered whilst trying to withhold her tears.

'GO! NOW! I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!' She blurted out whilst she stood up and took a few steps back towards the flaming hallway.

Priscilla could see there was no swaying her mother's decision. She gave a swift, assuring nod and grabbed her brother's free hand. The two eldest kids ran down the hallway, dodging falling ceiling panels and plaster shards. Swaying in and out of fallen pillars and sideboards and broken glass pools, they eventually reached a large light coloured wooden door. Yakko remembered this door from his many games of hide and seek. It was the back stairwell that led to ever floor in the entire house, leading to many different rooms dependent on what door you took once you entered this one.

Priscilla, with her free hand, managed to spread the door wide and ushered Yakko through. Before he did, he glanced back towards the hallway. His mother stood with tears in her eyes, the flames slowly obstructing his view of her. He could think of nothing else to do but wave a little. It seemed so inappropriate once he had done it, but she waved back. A sad, slow wave. And with that they went through the door and closed it firm to prevent the flames from spreading quickly.

Emotions ran through Yakko's mind as they tumbled down the back stairwell. Grief, as he had just lost his mother, confusion at the speed of events that night and rage. Rage to whomever was responsible for destroying his family's life. Rage as strong as the fire that was destroying his family's home. Rage considerably large for someone as young as Yakko.

Whoever did this shall rue the day. They shall rue it.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The stairwell shook as solid bricks began to fall. Priscilla, cuddling Dot into her chest wrapped in a blanket, rushed her siblings down the stairwell however Yakko was reluctantly running a few steps behind her, Wakko nuzzled into his shoulder. He had just left his mother behind, within the flames of the floor above. A lone tear ran down his cheek; he knew he would never see her again. Guilt and regret flooded over him. He stopped dead in his tracks causing his sister to almost stumble, and whilst holding Dot that wasn't ideal.

'Yakko what are you doing!?' She exclaimed as she caught her balance from the recoil. 'We don't have time for this! We have to move! Have you not noticed the falling bricks!?'

'I want to go back!' Yakko proclaimed showing his sister his tear stained face. 'We can't leave mother! I can't leave mother! I need her!' Yakko was now bordering on sobbing. Priscilla knelt in front of Yakko on the step he refused to move to.

'Mother is going to help father! We will hopefully meet both of them at the river safe and sound when this is all over but until then we have to move!' Priscilla was now shouting over the sound of crashing bricks and screams coming from outside. What terrible noises. What could be happening outside to cause them? It all happened so fast. She was sound asleep and the next thing she knew her mother was shaking her awake and dragging her from beneath the duvet into a fiery hall way. No reason why, no questions answered. In her half asleep state, she followed her mother through the burning hallway surrounded by the burning flames of orange and falling ashes. It had hard to tell whether it was reality or a nightmare; Priscilla had hoped for the later.

But alas, now she was leading her three younger siblings through their home, as it burned to the ground. She had now said goodbye to her mother for good. She had said what she did to Yakko to avoid him rushing back to their mother. She knew her brother well, and she wouldn't put it past him to risk his own life for their mother. Not that she wouldn't do it herself, but now she had responsibilities; to keep her siblings safe, and as much as she desperately wanting to rush back she knew it would be a death wish for all three of them.

'Why is this happening…?' Yakko panted. Priscilla obviously did not hear him; she continued to swerve down the spiral staircase, nearly tripping over her own feet as she went. However, Yakko was not entirely convinced, for some reason he had a suspicion that his sister had heard him. She shared quick glances with him over her shoulder, to ensure that he was still there. Yakko stopped in his tracks despite the falling timber and building flames.

'PRISCILLA!' He screamed. It was the only way he could be heard. She stopped and turned to face him, dread on her face. '…you know something.'

'What!? Yakko this is NOT the time!'

'Yes it is! You know what's going on, I know you do and you are going to tell me NOW!'

'Yakko, we need to get **_you,_** in particular, out of here! This conversation can happen later!'

'WHAT IS HAPPENING!? TELL ME! NOW!...and what do you mean that you have to get me 'in particular' out of here!?'

Priscilla was still in shock and began contemplating telling him all she knew when there was a loud thud echoing from the bottom of the stairs. This was then followed by two deep, strained voices which grew louder and louder. Both Yakko and Priscilla shared a concerned looked and began to hurry down the stairs towards the chaos. The voices became louder and louder and the panic became greater and greater.

Because now it had become apparent that one of the voices at the bottom of the stairs belonged to their father.

Yakko had to stop. He was on the verge of tears. He stared at the family portrait remembering the tragic events of the next part of his story. But he needed a couple of minutes to compose his thoughts. He wanted to tell his siblings everything about that night but he did not want them to become as upset as he was.

Wakko and Dot sat on either side of Yakko, shocked at the story so far. The fire, their mother, the mystery voices and thuds at the bottom of the stairs. Who was there? What was happening? They found it hard to be believe it was reality. But they could see the hurt in their brother's eyes.

'You don't need to tell us anymore if you don't want to.' Dot said calmly, rubbing her brothers arm. Yakko snapped out of his trance and wiped the small tears from his cheeks. Wakko nodded in agreement.

'No, no I'm sorry…' Yakko sniffed. 'It's just hard…to relive it that's all.'

'Can I ask something though?' Dot requested. 'Did Priscilla…look like me?' Yakko looked confused at the random question from his sister.

'I'm just trying to put a face to the name…' Dot defended her question. Yakko smirked at his sister's curiousity. 'What!? I've just found out I have an older sister! It's been my lifelong dream after being stuck with two boys my whole life!' The boys chuckled, it was a nice break from the heartbreaking atmosphere. However, it was not to last. Soon all three siblings were looking at the small family portrait again. They all looked so happy. One big happy family. Except for one crucial detail…

'Why is Priscilla not in the family portrait?' Wakko questioned. Yakko had forgotten about that crucial detail.

'Oh…well you see sibs, there was a bit of a debate between Priscilla and our parents. To do with…the next heir to the throne…' Wakko and Dot looked at each other inquisitively.

'You see, Priscilla, being the oldest sibling, was next in line for the throne so mother and father had begun to give her 'training' like with etiquette and the history of the kingdom and so on and so forth. Anyway, Priscilla wasn't having it. She was a very 'stubborn' teenager and had decided she did not want to be queen, for whatever reason. However, father did not take it very well – it was tradition that the first born child took over the kingdom. Mother was more understanding. Anyway, Priscilla and father got into an argument and it ended in Priscilla locking herself in her room and missing the portrait. Mother tried to convince her out but she was in a strop for days.'

Dot smiled, proud of the sister that she never met. 'She seems so headstrong. I really want to be like her when I grow up.'

'So she wanted to be part of the Royal guard instead?" Wakko asked.

'Yes. And after a few days, she and father spoke and he agreed to train her to see her potential. And turns out she was a natural. And he gave her his blessing to train with the royal guard.' Yakko explained.

'And the role of heir to the throne was passed down to you? The '2nd best.' Dot laughed as quietly as she could. Wakko tried not to join in but he was finding it very difficult and let out a burst. The three laughed together for a few minutes, leaning against the large golden framed painting. The laughter died down and the frowns returned.

'What happened to Priscilla?' Dot asked hesitantly, knowing it was a touchy subject. Yakko sighed. 'Because she obviously was on her way out with us that night but she isn't here…so…'

'Priscilla…and I never fully got on as brother and sister. We were always bickering and we never agreed on anything. But…I will never **_ever_** forget what she did for us that night.' Wakko and Dot became even more curious on that final comment for Yakko.

'Yakko…do you want to tell the rest of the story?' Wakko asked.

Yakko hesitated for a second before gathering his thoughts.

'…sure…'


End file.
